Virtual and Augmented Reality (“VR” and “AR”) applications have become increasingly popular. VR applications typically incorporate a dedicated controller to allow the user to feel a touch sensation of the virtual object. For example, a VR user may experience a gun shooting in his hand in the VR application and may simultaneously feel a haptic effect simulating that shooting through the dedicated controller. In AR space, it is difficult to provide a haptic effect to the user. Accordingly, systems and methods for integrating haptics overlay in augmented reality are needed.